


Loving you is a losing game

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Carpemusical [5]
Category: El Auge (Web Series), Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Songfic, Teoría: Dalharil es la ex de Seren, at this point i don't know how to tag and i'm too afraid to ask, dalheren es mi guilty pleasure, nada de esto es canon pero mira, ni poner tags, otro songfic sí, porque siempre es drama, riddle baby solo quiere a sus dos amigas de vuelta, seren y dalharil sabian que iba a acabar mal pero aun asi salen juntas eso es peak lesbian culture, spoilers ep 19 mesa, val no sabe escribir cosas bonitas, yo soy feliz siendo self indlugent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: A broken heart is all that's leftI'm still fixing all the cracksLost a couple of pieces whenI carried it, carried it, carried it homeSpoilers episodio 19 de Mesa de Arpías
Relationships: Seren (Mesa de Arpías)/Dalharil (El Auge)
Series: Carpemusical [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564705
Kudos: 2





	Loving you is a losing game

**Author's Note:**

> Leed los tags si queréis reíros, soy super self indulgent

_A broken heart is all that's left_

_I'm still fixing all the cracks_

_Lost a couple of pieces when_

_I carried it, carried it, carried it home_

Cuando las noticias le llegaron él estaba muy lejos, por las islas, camino a Puerto Negro. Fue una sorpresa, aunque algo dentro suyo sabía que no debía extrañarse tanto. Seren había hablado muchas veces de irse, lo sorprendente era que hubiese aguantado tanto. Pero no fue la genasi la primera persona en quien pensó al enterarse.

Pensó en ella, pensó en Dalharil. La única que había huido había sido Serenidad y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Su hermana estaba sola. Estaba sola y no solo iba a tener que lidiar con las consecuencias, también con el corazón roto. Y él estaba a muchas millas de distancia, sin poder volver para intentar hacer algo, sin haber podido evitarlo.

Un pequeño amago de tristeza cruzó su rostro mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del barco en el que estaba. Entre sus dedos seguía retorciendo el papelito con la nota que le había informado. Era información delicada, mejor deshacerse de ella. Con un elegante gesto lo arrojó al mar, girándose para volver al interior y haciendo consiguientemente que su pelo ondease a su alrededor de forma elegante. Blanco recortado contra el azul marino del cielo al caer la noche, como espuma en las olas.

_I'm afraid of all I am_

_My mind feels like a foreign land_

_Silence ringing inside my head_

_Please, carry me, carry me, carry me home_

Sus latidos sonaban como ondas atronadoras en su cabeza, como estar atrapada en una prisión y que las paredes no dejasen de moverse. Como si no fuese consciente de sus propios actos y le costase distinguir la realidad de lo que no estaba pasando. Así se sentía Dalharil ahora mismo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado y las pocas veces que lo conseguía la inundaban pensamientos de lo que le esperaba. Y tampoco era agradable.

Era increíble el silencio que había sin Seren ni Riddle cerca. La volvía loca, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. En Seren. En que se había ido. En lo que iba a pasar ahora. En Seren. Se había ido de verdad, para siempre, harta de esta vida. Y ella no se había atrevido a seguirla.

¿Por qué no se había atrevido a seguirla? A veces se lo preguntaba. A veces desearía que Seren volviese, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Y otras veces, las menos amables, pensaba en qué pasaría si volvían a encontrarse en un futuro. ¿En qué se habría convertido ella para aquel entonces? ¿Y Seren? Puede que pasase mucho tiempo, puede que fuesen personas que ya prácticamente ni se reconociesen entre sí. Puede que se convirtiese en alguien que le daría miedo a su ella actual. Ojalá haber huido. Ojalá volviese Seren…

_I spent all of the love I've saved_

_We were always a losing game_

_Small-town boy in a big arcade_

_I got addicted to a losing game_

Seren sabía desde hacía un tiempo que no iba a acabar bien si se quedaba allí. Tenían que huir. Lo que no esperaba era que Dalharil no quisiese ir llegado el momento. Dicen que el amor te ciega y desde luego no había habido mayor ciega que Seren. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta, tendría que haber visto que lo suyo era un caso perdido.

Pero nadie podría culparla por lo que sentía, nadie podría culparla por haber sido tan ingenua de pensar que realmente iba a pasar. Riddle. Riddle probablemente se riese si le decía que pensaba que de verdad la seguiría, pero ella había estado convencida. Al fin y al cabo no lo sabía todo de todo. No sabía todo lo que se movía en las sombras del templo, eso era cosa de Riddle y Dalharil. Lo único que ella sabía con certeza era que la quería.

Porque era increíble. Era una sensación como ninguna que hubiese sentido antes. Esa aceleración de su corazón cada vez que la veía; como se sentían sus manos en su pelo, sus labios en su piel… era una sensación adictiva. No podía imaginarse la vida sin ella, pero ahora no le quedaba otra.

_Ooh, ooh_

_All I know, all I know_

_Loving you is a losing game_

La noche empezaba a hacérsele larga a Riddle, esperando en esa silla a que Seren decidiese mirar para hacer su gran entrada. Pero era un precio pequeño que pagar para mantener su imagen. Y quería hablar con ella. Tenía que hablar con ella. Necesitaba preguntarle por qué lo hizo.

Sacó un par de cosas en claro de la conversación. Para empezar, se alegraba de verla más de lo que había esperado. Para seguir, realmente era un caso perdido lo suyo con Dalharil. De verdad había esperado que la siguiese cuando se fue. Increíble. Era incluso triste de ver, una auténtica tragedia.

_How many pennies in the slot_

_Giving us up, didn't take a lot_

_I saw the end before it begun_

_Still I carried, I carried, I carried on_

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, Dalharil siempre había sabido que la cosa no iba a acabar bien. Era evidente. Incluso desde antes de empezar nada, una sensación en su pecho se lo decía. Cada vez que miraba a Seren, cada vez que soñaba despierta con cogerle la mano; algo en su interior le decía que era mala idea.

Una mala idea a la que se había lanzado de cabeza. ¿Pero acaso no ha hecho todo el mundo algo alguna vez pese a saber que iba a acabar en desastre? Puede que siempre hubiese sabido que Seren iba a marcharse y dejarla sola, puede que su relación estuviese condenada desde un principio. Y puede que por eso le hubiese costado tan poco asumir que había pasado cuando inevitablemente pasó.

¿Y por qué había seguido pese a esa sensación diciéndole que no lo hiciera? No era fácil decirle que no a Seren; a esos ojos grises como una tormenta a punto de descargar, a esos labios suaves, a esa sonrisa que le traía la paz hasta en los peores días… Por eso había seguido incluso sabiendo muy en el fondo que no tenían futuro juntas. Porque nada le impedía soñar que sí lo tenían y disfrutar del tiempo que sí estuvieran juntas.

_Ooh, ooh_

_All I know, all I know_

_Loving you is a losing game_

Intentaba avanzar con paso ligero por las calles, alejándose de aquella casa, alejándose de Riddel, alejándose de su pasado. Era lo último que había esperado encontrarse en esa misión. Sentía las tripas revueltas y un dolor de cabeza bien conocido. Nervios, miedo, remordimientos… Se había quedado con la palabra en la boca, sin atreverse a mandarle ningún mensaje.

¿Debería haberlo hecho? Pero las palabras del drow resonaban en su mente aún. La había llamado ilusa por creer que Dalharil iba a fugarse con ella. Había dicho que en el fondo tenía que saber que no iba a pasar. Y puede que lo supiese, pero en su momento estaba demasiado cegada por el amor. Y no, no lo había visto venir.

_Ooh, ooh_

_All I know, all I know_

_Loving you is a losing game_

Sabía que Seren no iba a volver. También sabía que era lo mejor para las dos pese a ese dolor que sentía cuando pensaba más de la cuenta en ella. Habían sido unos años maravillosos, la genasi había sido la luz en sus momentos de mayor oscuridad. Su esperanza cuando ella misma no había tenido. La mano que curaba sus heridas cuando ella misma no podía.

Pero todo eso había acabado. Y aunque había resultado fácil aceptarlo era difícil asimilarlo. No la culpaba, era evidente que Seren iba a irse tarde o temprano. Pero como la echaba de menos. Las noches eran más frías sin ella, los golpes dolían más cuando una sabía que no había nadie que la oyese gritar esperando para curarla. Había sido mala idea, pero que mala idea tan maravillosa había sido.

_I don't need your games, game over_

_Get me off this roller-coaster_

La vida fuera del templo era diferente, Seren al principio se sentía perdida. Pero tenía bastante con respirar el aire fresco y saber que su vida era suya. Aunque a veces añorase que la misma brisa que la hacía sentirse en paz hiciese volar dos matas de pelo blanco a su lado. Aunque a veces la sombra que arrojaba se le antojase muy solitaria.

Riddle nunca admitiría ser un sentimental. Pero paseando por el templo había llegado a añorar la época en que los tres eran pequeños y correteaban por ahí despreocupadamente. Aquellos años quedaban muy atrás, el tiempo había pasado. Seren estaba por ahí, y Dalharil…

En Golarion todo era muy diferente. Su vida no dejaba de dar giros desde que había acabado en ese plano. Al menos no estaba sola, allí había conocido a gente. Y puede que fuese un mecanismo de defensa, su mente intentando calmarla, pero de vez en cuando reconocía algún manerismo parecido a los de Riddle, o incluso a los de Seren, y eso le traía paz.

_Ooh, ooh_

_All I know, all I know_

_Loving you is a losing game_

Habían pasado alrededor de diez años, a Seren nunca se le habían dado bien los números. Ya no era lo primero en lo que pensaba cada mañana al despertarse, eso desde luego. Pero algo en su interior la hacía acordarse de vez en cuando. Puede que sus compañeras la viesen de repente poner una mirada triste al vacío, puede que la oyesen suspirar. Y lo que no sabrían es que estaba pensando en Dalharil.

Diez años en los que solo la había visto en sueños. Y no era muy agradable. No solo eso, la veía con la edad que tenía entonces. ¿Cómo sería ahora? ¿Sería capaz de reconocerla? Una parte de ella quería volver a verla, saber si podría. Otra parte pensaba que como menos contacto tuviese con ella mejor. Pero desde luego no podría asegurar que no pensaba en ella nunca. Juntas para siempre, aunque fuese solo en pensamientos.

_Ooh, ooh_

_All I know, all I know_

_Loving you is a losing game_

La verdad es que en un principio pensaba que iba a tener más tiempo libre en Golarion. Tenía que buscar información para volver, pero eso implicaba mucha investigación, viajes, puede que algún hurto menor. Lo cual le dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar en sus cosas, principalmente mientras viajaba. Lo que no esperaba era el acabose de los goblins.

Pero mejor así. Tener que centrarse en averiguar qué pasaba implicaba tener menos tiempo para que su mente pensase. Y menos tiempo para que su mente pensase implicaba menos posibilidades de pensar en Seren. En su dulce tragedia, en lo que podría haber sido, pero no fue. Porque al fin y al cabo era un despropósito pensar en algo que había perdido hacía ya tantos años. Algo que desde el primer momento debería haber sabido que era un juego al que estaba destinada a perder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es culpa de un amigo que la cantó ayer en año nuevo en el karaoke y yo dije "hm, sounds like Dalheren to me"


End file.
